


sickeningly sweet like honey

by vampirekoala



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this forever ago in my notebook but its only getting published now!! rip, sleepy fluff to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/vampirekoala
Summary: Very short sleepy Junhao fluff. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For juicyjunhui over on tumblr!!! I wouldnt have posted this here otherwise lol  
> Ft title from Troye Sivan because it fits (as in you will need a bucket) and im really bad at coming up with titles rip

Minghao unlocked the door to the apartament and walked in, taking his shoes and jacket off.  
"I'm home." He said quietly.  
As he was taking his books out of his bag, he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. Jun pressed his nose into the younger boy's neck.  
"Welcome home." He breathed out.  
"Oh, you're home already?" Minghao mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah, class ended early." Junhui laughed quietly at his boyfriend's cuteness and turned him around to kiss his nose, causing Minghao to melt into his embrace.  
"Tired?" Jun hummed, resting his head on top of Minghao's.  
He only got a tired groan into his chest as response.  
Jun picked the younger boy up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom, gently putting him down on the bed and cuddling up to him.  
"But Junnie... I have homework..." Hao muttered sleepily.  
"It's friday though, and you're completely exhausted. You should rest, babe." Jun whispered, hugging the boy closely and kissing his forehead sweetly.  
Minghao mumbled something Jun didn't quite catch.  
"What was that, Xiao Hao Hao?" He asked, thinking the other would already be sleeping.  
"I love you, Junnie." Minghao muttered into Jun's chest.  
Jun felt like his heart suddenly exploded, making his chest barely able to contain the love he had for the younger boy.  
"I love you too, Hao." He kissed the younger's neck, laughing quietly when he squirmed sleepily. "So much.


End file.
